Comme une sensation de vide
by Celestia Lucis Caelum
Summary: Kazusa n'en revient pas, son meilleur ami est envoyé au front avec la certitude de ne pas revenir... Hélas, le Cristal officie une fois de plus...


_Comme une sensation de vide_

_ La sentence venait de tomber, comme un coup de massue qu'il aurait reçu derrière la tête. Kurasame serait envoyé au front. Un soutien pour Lady Caetuna avaient-ils dit. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était pour une toute autre raison qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue._

_ Partir pour Judecca, à l'extrême nord de Rubrum était la seule information officielle qu'il possédait. Tout ce qu'il savait était que la province de Meröe où il allait être envoyé était devenue un champ de bataille où les affrontements avec Milites faisaient rage. _

_ -Kurasame, s'élevait une voix étouffée par la porte de sa chambre qu'il n'avait plus quittée depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle des opérations d'Akademeia. _

_ -C'est ouvert, répondait-il sans grande conviction._

_ Le battant s'ouvrit puis se refermait doucement, rompant brièvement le silence lourd et pesant qui s'était installé._

_ -Kurasame, nous devons discuter... reprit cette même voix familière à ses oreilles._

_ S'arrachant à la contemplation de la nuit noire dépourvue d'étoiles qui lui apportait jusqu'alors une certaine sérénité, Kurasame se retourna, son regard indigo croisant les yeux verts de son visiteur._

_ Kazusa, son meilleur ami et scientifique lui faisait face, adossé à la porte, les mains dans son dos, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir cette conversation qui, il le savait, leur ferait du mal à tous les deux._

_ Le visage grave, il l'observait longuement._

_ -Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_ -J'ai entendu, Kurasame... Ce qu'ils t'ont dit dans la salle des opérations..._

_ -Kazusa..._

_ -Tu ne peux pas accepter._

_ -Ce sont mes ordres, je n'ai pas le choix, se résignait Kurasame. C'est mon destin._

_ -Il n'est pas immuable._

_ Hélas, il ne cherchait qu'à se convaincre lui-même, conscient que même si il le désirait de tout son coeur, Kurasame ne pourrait aller contre les ordres de l'Etat-Major. C'était ainsi qu'ils le punissait de leur avoir tenu tête lors de l'échec d'une mission confiée à ses subordonnés de la Classe Zero dont il était le Commandant. Il les avait ardemment défendu malgré les conséquences qu'il encourait._

_ -Tu ne sais pas tout, soupirait Kazusa en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Quand tu as quitté la salle des opérations, la Directrice et le chef d'Etat-Major ont eu une conversation à propos de l'après-guerre, lorsque Orience serait unifiée. En t'envoyant au Grand Pont, aux côtés d'aspirants d'autres classes et de Lady Caetuna, ils sont certains de t'évincer d'un potentiel poste au Conseil. Au vu de tes états de services, tu es tout qualifié pour cela. Mais tu entraverais leurs plans par ton sens de l'honneur et mort, tu ne seras plus un obstacle pour les empêcher d'atteindre la Classe Zero à qui ils réservent le même sort._

_ -En tant que Commandant, je dois participer à la bataille si telle est leur volonté. Et si je dois mourir, je le ferais avec la certitude d'avoir défendu Akademeia corps et âme... Quant à la Classe Zero, je les sait assez forts pour se défendre. Ils sauront faire face._

_ -Rien que je ne puisse dire te feras changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas...? _

_ -Je suis désolé..._

_ -Tu as toujours été le plus fort et le plus courageux de nous deux, Kurasame... reconnut Kazusa, les yeux bas. Je t'admire beaucoup pour cela. Mais pardonne mon égoïsme quand je refuse de perdre mon plus cher ami..._

_ Les derniers mots de Kazusa mourûrent dans un souffle mais touchèrent Kurasame. Celui-ci, face à l'émotion du jeune homme, l'attention qu'il avait toujours eue à son égard, le couvait d'un affectueux regard._

_ L'avoir rencontré avait été une chance._

_ Issus de la même promotion, ils avaient tissé des liens assez rapidement malgré leur différence de caractère, Kurasame étant d'un naturel calme, réservé et parfois froid contrairement à Kazusa, plus ouvert. Malgré cela, une amitié très forte était née entre les deux hommes._

_ -Kazusan commençait Kurasame, en esquissant un pas vers lui. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour toute la bienveillance dont tu as fait preuve envers moi. J'ai été très heureux de faire ta connaissance et de partager mon année d'élève officier à tes côtés..._

_ -Ne parle pas comme si c'était la dernière fois... l'interrompit son ami d'une voix tremblante alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses épaules._

_ -Rends-moi un service, tu veux bien ? _

_ Kazusa allait refuser et contrer en lui répondant qu'il le ferait à son retour mais le noeud presque inaudible qu'il venait d'entendre dans sa voix l'en dissuada. D'ordinaire, Kurasame maîtrisait ses émotions, trop fier pour laisser apparaître ses faiblesses. Il avait cette fois été trahi._

_ -Prends soin de mes cadets..._

_ -Kurasame... murmurait-il en fermant les yeux._

_ Il était incapable d'affronter la tristesse qu'il décelait dans les iris clairs de son ami. Pas plus que les regrets qu'il y avait lu._

_ -Merci pour tout..._

_ C'en était trop pour le coeur de Kazusa qui se serra douloureusement, achevé par ces mots qui lui arrachèrent les larmes qu'il avait jusqu'alors tenté de retenir._

_ -Invoquer un Eidolon Défendu va te vider de ton énergie vitale... reprit-il, le coeur devenu lourd à cette simple évocation. Tu vas en mourir... Le Cristal t'effaçera de la mémoire de tous ceux qui t'aiment... Ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé..._

_ Comme bien d'autres avant lui et beaucoup d'autres ensuite. Leurs camarades, leurs amis, tous étaient tombés. Une triste réalité qui leur revenait de plein fouet._

_ -Tout ira bien... murmurait Kurasame. _

_ Son regard soutenait infailliblement les yeux verts et voilés de larmes de Kazusa, au fond desquels il ne découvrit que la profonde tristesse qui alourdissait son coeur meurtri par sa décision._

_ Brisé, Kazusa se jetait dans ses bras pour l'étreindre avec force. Une dernière fois, sans prêter la moindre attention à la surprise de son ami dépeinte sur son visage malgré les sillons humides qui roulaient sur ses joues, face à ce geste inattendu qui avait détruit ses ultimes barrières._

_ En ce lieu, en cet instant, tout ce qu'il désirait était de le préserver de la mort certaine qui l'attendait._

_ Ils étaient restés ainsi un long moment avant que Kazusa ne parte au petit matin, contraint de dispenser un cours qu'il trouvait des plus inutiles -une perte de temps, selon lui- à l'une des classes d'aspirants d'Akademeia avant leur départ pour une simple mission de reconnaissance. Une mission bien moins dangereuse que celle que s'apprêtait à mener Kurasame, pensait-il._

_ Kurasame..._

_ Il dormait toujours lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, plongé dans un sommeil serein sans n'avoir pu le revoir une dernière fois avant son départ..._

_ Cette pensée n'avait pas déserté son esprit, alors même qu'il s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire. Naïvement, il avait pensé que s'abrutir sur ses recherches l'aiderait. En vain. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Cette fiole devant lui n'avait aucun intérêt. Ces documents noircis de lignes ne voulaient rien dire tant il y accordait si peu d'attention. Rien ne le distrayait de ses sombres préoccupations qui assaillaient inlassablement son cerveau. Pas même son téléphone qui sonnait bruyamment. Continuellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de le faire taire. Peu importe qui le réclamait, il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force de parler. Tout ce qu'il désirait était de laisser s'échapper cette peine, cette douleur qui emplissait son coeur._

_ Oui, peut-être que pour une fois, à l'abri des regards, il pouvait lâcher prise, trop fier pour dévoiler ouvertement ses sentiments, hormis aux yeux de Kurasame._

_ Le coeur lourd, il éclatait en sanglots._

_ Les heures tournaient._

_ L'une après l'autre, elles étaient mornes et s'égrenaient avec indifférence face au désarroi qui habitait Kazusa._

_ Puis avec le temps, le temps de longues minutes, sa poitrine douloureuse s'apaisait. Les larmes sur ses joues séchaient pour ne laisser qu'une sensation d'incompréhension._

_ -Pourquoi... est-ce que je pleure...? _

_ A cet instant, le Cristal avait rempli son rôle et effacé à jamais de sa mémoire le souvenir de Kurasame, tombé au combat..._


End file.
